


Golden Hours

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ll have to go inside soon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Hours

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “ _Sitting on the dock of the bay/Wasting time_ " (“Sitting on the Dock of the Bay” by Otis Redding)

“These are the last two,” said John, handing over one can of beer and opening the other for himself. “We’ll have to go inside soon.”

Rodney took a long swallow of his. “What, because we’ll be out of beer?”

“Because it’s getting dark,” said John.

Lantea’s sun was already sinking low on the horizon, casting golden light and pale pink shadows over Atlantis’s silver towers, but neither of them made a move to get up.

“So?” Rodney asked, teasing. “You afraid of the dark, Sheppard?”

He grinned. “Nah. But our bed’s inside.”

Rodney grinned back. “Yes, it is,” he agreed.

THE END


End file.
